


Damien's Humanity

by misssampo



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Favors" being Humanity, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, F/M, Seduce me AU, Seduce me otome, Seduce me the otome, Sex for Favors, What if Diana wasn't such a liar-liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssampo/pseuds/misssampo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Diana wasn't such a pants-flaming-liar, what would be going through Damien's head if you gave your consent for him to sleep with Diana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damien's Humanity

“Wake up, bastard son... Looks like all your dreams are coming true~” A foot nudged him in the head, and for a second, Damien wondered where he was. He felt no comforter around him, no pillow under his head. No warmth from his love curled into his side. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was void.

Endless. Empty. Not even an indication as to where whatever “ground” he was laying on stopped and what could be considered “sky” began.

Yet, even here, there was no silence for him.

_To think she gave her innocence to such as this, and then gave it all away for_ _**humanity** _ _. Humans and their love, so ridiculous..._

Damien stood quickly, turning on his heel to see _her,_ standing in the nothingness with her human glamour still up. The succubus princess tossed her hair and gave Damien a brief glance over, reminding him that he was naked. It was not cold in the void- or warm, or anything at all really- but to be on more equal ground he summoned his human clothes around him before asking.

“What do you want? I told you, I will not give you-”

“Yes yes, no humanity for your precious brothers, or at the cost of your equally precious human's _feelings_...” The succubus rolled her eyes, toying with a lock of her hair. “But what if I told you that your human gave you her _blessing_ for this~”

Damien hesitated. His first instinct was to say she was lying, but... He could _hear_ the conversation in Diana's mind. His love,

“ _I agree to your terms … It's for Damien ... Just do it before I change my mind.”_

Diana,

“ _Beautiful ... Your energy first ... I'll make sure there's no trace of me when I'm done~”_

Damien folded his arms, frowning at the succubus and trying to detect a lie. A slip that told him she was making it up. She just studied her nails, arching a brow when he did not answer at once.

“Well? Didn't you hear me? Your human said you can sleep with me to become human, as long as I remove your memory of the actual deed. You should be ecstatic! I'm surprised you aren't tearing your clothes off right now...”

“Don't flatter yourself.” He sneered. “How do I know you aren't making something up in your mind to trick me?” Diana rolled her eyes again, and used her nails to pierce the flesh of her palm. Blood dripped onto the void they stood on, while Diana recited with her voice thrumming with magic,

“ I swear, by the blood within my veins, the pure blood of Lilith, that I speak truth when I say that your human lover gave her consent for us to make love in order to remove your magic.” With a flick of her wrist, and a swipe of her tongue to clean the excess blood, the wound closed. “Now that she has given her consent, what about you? Or has a _human_ touch ruined you for me?” She laughed as if she had never heard anything funnier, remembering the filthy look his love gave her when she asked how their first lovemaking had been. Damien scowled and glared at his shoes, ignoring the images in Diana's mind.

Her consent... Diana's oath was serious, she could not have lied without endangering her own magic. If she said yes, then... To be _human_!

“Well, bastard? Not having second thoughts are we? If so, just say no, and I'll put you back with her. Just don't waste my time.”

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. She _said_ yes. She wanted him to be human. To be _happy_. He could... Finally...

“Yes. I give you all of my magic and energy. Just make me human.” He could hear the succubus' pleasure in mind and voice. The desire for power. Power to kill his father; The dark shadow in her mind.

_At least my power will be put to good use..._ He thought, while Diana spoke,

“Alright. Lay down and prepare yourself, I'll set up the circle for the spell.” She summoned a vial, and from a single drop a fruit formed in her hands. A Sweet Flower.

Damien settled himself on his back, watching Diana alternate between pieces of the fruit, and tracing lines of power into the nothing that supported them, purple light seeping up from each line. After a few strokes of her fingers, she noticed him watching and tossed her hair again. “Might as well remove your glamour, you won't need it once this is over.” Her tone had changed. Softened. It almost sounded... Kind. Or at the very least gentle. Even her thoughts had softened. She reflected on his love, standing on the balcony while he slept beyond the glass door. His love, giving her consent, so he might have happiness.

_Brave..._

Damien smiled as the word echoed in Diana's mind. She was brave. Brave and beautiful and more than he could ever deserve to make such a sacrifice.

He let his glamour fall away, his horns pressing at his head against the surface he lay on, his hands dark with his incubus markings. He stared at those incubus hands. When he woke tomorrow, they would be gone. Burned away to be replaced by human hands. He would never have horns again. Never be forced to invade another mind again, and hear all that was best kept hidden. After tonight, he would never, _ever_   be _Izroul_ again. He would only be Damien Anderson, as Harold Anderson christened him when he first stepped into the human world.

“Goodbye, _Izroul_.” He bid to his magic tainted hands. To his horns pressed into the surface Diana carved her magic into. To his mind reading, and the magic in his veins. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, _Izroul_...

“Did you say something?” Diana asked, finishing both fruit and the final line to close the circle.

“No, nothing.” He lay his incubus hands on his stomach and watched the succubus approach him, her own glamour shimmering away as a mirage did. She walked around him, studying his body with an analytical tilt of the head. He let her study without comment, ignoring the images of other men she had laid with in her mind. As the picture of a man with a scar on his chest faded from her thoughts, she stood at his head and bent down to look him in the eye.

“Would this be easier for you if I looked like her?” Damien shuddered at the idea.

“No, that would feel-”

“Alright, alright, it was worth a try. Guess I'll have to do my best with what I have...” The succubus' eyes glowed gold, magic melting hot through him and making his breath catch. She watched his back arch and pupils dilate under her enthrallment, making a satisfied little hum as she watcher her handiwork. She walked around his body to kneel over his hips, looking down at him as he watched her.

“There's still time to say no...” She assured him, not liking the expression he wore as he watched her. It was a tight expression, fighting against the desire she was bespelling him to feel, and tracking her every movement.

He sighed, short and tense, in response. His head tilted back, eyes closing.

“Do it. Just be as quick as you can.”

His fingers dug into his stomach when she settled herself, breath leaving him in a sharp gasp while Diana let her head fall back and a soft moan escape her. She took a moment to make herself comfortable, while Damien took a moment to gather himself.

When Diana found her rhythm, Damien tried to tune out her thoughts with his own. Ones on being human, and how wonderful it would be to finally _be_ human. Diana's pace started to pick up, and Damien's thoughts wandered to one human in particular. _Her._ His love. Her face, so beautiful through the haze of the hot springs. Her proclamation of love, and the kiss that followed. Her whisper in his ear, asking him to seduce her. Her fingers exploring his chest as they undressed. The feel of her skin as they slipped into the water, the heat made more potent as her mouth found his and she pulled him closer and closer until there was nothing in the world but her and her and _her_ -!

“Glad you're getting something out of this~” Diana chuckled, her breathy voice knocking him out of his memory. He opened his eyes and watched her for a moment, prying one hand off his neck where his fingers had dug into the sensitive skin at the nape. At his less than amused expression, Diana sighed and braced her hands on his chest as her movements changed again. “Just trying to make conversation...”

“I'd rather you not.” Damien deadpanned, propping himself up on his elbows and trying to flex out a stiffness he was feeling in his other hand, which had been trying to dig into the nothingness that held them up. Within minutes, both hands were clutching at the ground, his head thrown back and teeth grit as he resisted the urge to feed on Diana as she took more and more from him. Unable to distract himself, Diana's thoughts filled his head. Scattered pictures of other lovers from other times, and a jumble of half formed words that tried to define her pleasure at drawing out more and more of his power. _Almost there._ He assured himself, biting his cheek as Diana's movements became sharp and quick, her gasps rising in volume. _You're almost human, you won't even remember this, just a little longer..._ He prayed he found his pleasure soon, before her's took over and he would pull energy from her on instinct, undoing all the work they had been building up to-

His whole body arched into Diana as his pleasure hit, Diana moaning as she ripped his energy from him. Damien bit one of his hands to muffle his own groan, his instincts screaming at him to take his energy back, to make Diana scream-!

Then she was gone. Striding to the edge of the circle she had carved while Damien gasped for air and his head spun with the pain of low energy. Then the magic symbols Diana had carved blazed with blinding purple light, and Damien could not feel the headache anymore because for one agonizing second he felt like he was dying, until a word shouted from Diana brought him crashing into sweet oblivion.

 

…

 

Diana stared at the little incubus, heart racing and ears ringing with the sound of his scream.

She had heard that scream before. Seen demons writhe within the lines of power as their own was taken from them before their death. No need to waste energy on the dead...

But within this silent void, the scream chilled her. It felt wrong to hear such a sound, after hearing nothing but gasps and bitten-off groans and once, the name of his human love let out in a sigh.

But, it was done now. His energy flowed within her, and such energy it was! The bastard son had more power in him than she guessed even he knew. With a proper teacher, and his human by his side to give him the strength to us it, he might have become something worthwhile... But, what was done was done, and he wanted to be human.

_No need to waste power on the ungrateful..._

She drew in that power now, and started the ritual. Her chant rose with the magic she conjured, burning away Damien's need for energy. Burning away the taint of the incubus on his flesh, and the horns from his head. Solidifying his human appearance, setting it forevermore on his body. She locked the spell in place, before calling on his memories. They burned as well, every sigh and gasp shared within this void crumbling into nothing inside his head. A final chant to cleanse his flesh, and the lines faded back into the void. She lowered her hands, and nodded once in satisfaction as she studied the result. The bastard son lay, sleeping as peacefully as he had with his human, no trace of magic in his scent or hanging in his aura.

Perfect. Her word to both human and incubus was fulfilled, and she had the power of both to crush that monster beneath her heel.

Smiling to herself, Diana cast the cleansing spell again, removing the touch of the bastard son from her own body. Once she was clean, she conjured her human glamour again, and opened the void back into the human world, where the little un-incubus' lover stood waiting, for only a moment in her time.

 


End file.
